powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXIV
Name:Luke "Mímir" Silk Aliases:Mímir, Bro, Silk, War, Age:? Affiliations:The Humanoids (formerly), The 4 Horsemen, Alignment:Lawful Evil, Occupitation:Blackmailer (formerly), Leader Of "The 4 Horsemen", Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Preferences:Female, Likes:Confusion, Chaos, Dislikes:Cops, Stubborness, Motto:You´re Wrong... If You Think You Can Beat Me. Quotes:"Steal My Pride... Leave Me Blind." "I´ll Tell You All About Being The Bad Guy." "3rd ones the charm." Hobbies:Blackmailing, Gathering Knowledge, Manipulating People, Talents:Manipulating People, Neuro-Psychic Knowledge, Abilities:Telepathic Mimicry, Mindshifting, Panmnesia, Powers:Psychic Barriers, Omnipathy, Backstory:Luke has lived on the streets for as long as he can remember, he lived on the streets for a long time, around 10 years, during that time he was always alone, but he could always hear people talking to him or about him. He always thought he was insane or delirious, but when he turned 9 he understood that the voices wasn´t his they were theirs (zoom out and you see a giant arena of people(JK)), he started listening to peoples thoughts more carefully when he noticed his power, he learned to control his power to a certain degree, f.ex if he concentrated on a voice, he could make it so that he only ever heard that one voice (whilst focusing). He also noticed that for every year going by the power increased in both power and precision, he learned to be able to only think of a face and then be able to hear their thoughts. But this didn´t help his situation of being homeless, so one day he overheard that a couple wanted a child but they were unable to, so he did the only logical thing a mastermind could do, he studied where they lived, worked, ate and slept, and then he became the perfect child, first he wanted to make it certain that they would go to the orphanage he was being brought to. But he couldn´t think of a way, but when the nurse came to get him, she thought he was a girl, he was so angry that he screamed inside and she immediatly asked "You´re A Boy Aren´t You?". This might have been a coincidence young Luke thought so he decided to test it again and again, and when he did he noticed he could "persuade" a person to do things if he was linked with them at the time, but this talent only brought him so far, he couldnt for example make a priest kill, no... that would go against his morals completely. After finally persuading the "couple" to come to his it was only a matter of changing their course so that his would be the 3rd one they saw, since 1st one they get to be harsh with and the 2nd one they simply don´t like after being harsh, but statisticly the 3rd one is the charm. So they met young Luke, and they adored their "perfect" child, so Luke was adopted into the "Silk" family, a rich and famous family around the country. Luke was adored by all in his presence, but he became more manipulative and ambitious over time, in the end he wanted it all for himself. But he knew such things were impossible even with his abilities, so he decided to do something else that might be fun... Blackmail, with his families connections and his mind reading he could make anyone a precious and loyal slave. When Luke turned 16, his parents invited him to a meeting of important people, he cleverly and organized/strategicly went through each of their minds searching for secrets, and it was a metaphorical gold mine in there, he found affairs, betrayal, sabotage, murder all kinds of stuff. But he decided to play it cool and only pull the strings when they were needed to be pulled. Luke saved his strings for a long time, and he wasn´t to use them for a few more years... or to say until he met "them" Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet